A facility such as a data center may include a storage volume storing numerous electronic devices that produce heat, including network, server, and storage gear, as well as power distribution units for distributing power to devices within the facility, for example. The facility may also include mechanical devices, such as cooling units to supply a cool air stream into the storage volume. The electronic device and mechanical devices are examples of infrastructure assets of the facility. An operator of the facility may wish to monitor status of infrastructure assets within the data center. In some examples, data center facilities may be shared by the multiple tenants locating networking equipment within the data centers.